Fire D. Laura/History
History Laura's past before the hospital is a mystery. She remembers things but it's like flashes. Her parents threw her on a beach of a island and left her there just a few months after she turned 4. A Marine found her half dead and took her to the a hospital. After a month of shocking the doctors there, the Marines decide to send her to different hospital. At first she thought she was helping the marines, However after meeting a man she learns that the marines are using her for their own gain. Just after she turns 11 Laura gains the courage to escape from the marine hospital while doing her best to destroy it only able to destory half of it. Hiding and understanding the world. ''When Laura finally made it to the forest, She panted while leaning against a tree. Hoping to catch her breath, After a few minutes Laura's breathing was under control somewhat however her heart was still pounding hard in her chest. She closed her eyes and let the tears that was held back for so long fall. Tears of happiness sorrow and pain fell. Though she knew she should keep moving, Laura couldn't help but let herself have some time to cry even if it was for only a few minutes. After some time Laura calmed down and wiped her eyes and gaining a ghost of a smile. Laura headed deeper into the forest in order to start her new renowned freedom. For the first time in seven years she felt happy yet a little safe even though they was still after her. '' A fated day, A light to the world. Trying to Run! An Encouter of Fate! New start in life! ''Early the next morning Laura woke up missing her light, Though she knew he was out helping others that needed saved. Touching the wrist warmers she smiled, Happy to know there were still kind people in the world. Laura hopes she can meet more that are just like him. After finding some berries and eating her fill Laura heads to a town that's nearby to look around. Once there she meets a man that tells her about a sword hidden in a waterfall. Laura thinks the man is messing with her, Due to the sword rusting in water if kept in there a long time. However the man wouldn't leave Laura alone till she went with him. Though not wanting wanting to, Laura followed the man into the forest then to a lake, Once there the man lead her to a cave that was off to one side. Scared out of her mind and wanting to hightail it out of there, Laura couldn't to either as her legs made her follow the man still. After a few hours of walking Laura spotted an underground lake and waterfall, Within the waterfall was a sword that had a midnight purple hilt, The shelter was a dark blue with two purple streaks. Amazed Laura doesn't even notice when she gets pushed into the water, Going up under the waterfall she doesn't see the man disappear from view. Laura wipes her eyes and face then takes the sword down, All of a sudden Laura feels the sword judge her to the point it's judging her soul. Minutes seem to pass and Laura doesn't dare to breath as she feels the force lift off her, Sighing in relief she takes it as a good sigh that it's save then leaves the cave. Once Laura is almost out of the forest she spots a book. Taking a closer look she sees it's a book about Swordsmanship, Getting a grin to her face Laura picks it up then opens it to see no name is in it. She decides to keep it and after going to the town once again, A kind lady gives her a meal and some clothes. Thanking the lady Laura then heads to a different forest to read and train with her new sword. '' Time moves forward, Taking it one day at a time. ''Time passes and soon three years go by, Laura still has the wrist warmers Nova gave to her before he parted from her, As she watches the sunrise she can't help wonder, How he's doing and if he found others like her. She then shakes her head and looks back at the sunrise, Though the past three years wasn't all happy monents. It was still better then being experimented on. After the sun came up and Laura ate breakfast. She walked around the island, Miost would believe she was insane. However Laura often finds money or even rare stones/gems when she walks. Sometimes Laura gets very lucky and finds stuff that has washed up on shore. Each time she made sure to treat each item she found with respect as someone else could've found it before her. Though when Laura isn't walking around the island she trains to use her sword. Though it's hard she feels like she's doign an ok job. While Laura doesn't like it there are some kids and adults that belittle, pick on or even bully her. However Laura sucks it up to them fearing and hating her for being different. Though Laura often times will either take it or try running away, Pending on how she feels. However she never fights back because it would only cause more trouble. Despite the issues Laura is happy with her new life, Being able to do and say what she wants without fearing the punishment. When Laura is not training or walking around the island she swims in the lake, or relaxes close by it, She enjoys doing those the most. As Laura looks at the sky she wonders what her path will bring next. '' A Weird Fruit, power, and Losing control? 4 years after she got to the forest she was walking around the forest trying to find something to eat. After what seems hours just when she is about to give up hope she sees a weird looking fruit. Not caring about if it could kill her or not she walks over and picks it up. After looking at it she decides to eat it so she takes a bite. She really wants to spit it out because its so gross but she keeps eating and finishes it. THAT WAS THE WORST THING I EVER TASTED IN MY LIFE!!! She screams, I need to get this taste out of my mouth. She walks over to the lake and puts her hands in it to take a drink and to get rid of the taste. A few days later she decides to head into the nearest town to see whats new. Going into town she sees the towns people acting weird but she doesn't mind. She finds a news paper and reads it. Nothing good going on she then puts it in her bag and starts walking again.After some time she notice everyone acting different and looked behind her. Marines go figure they cant leave me alone can they she thought. She starts running and the marines run after her.Her angry is rising and she notices she is starting to feel hot but it's not burning. The marines trap her and shes pissed. Theres an exploding then another one people are freaking out and running away. The marines notice to late when another exploding hits them. Laura has no clue whats going on but she thanks who ever let her get away. She doesn't know shes the one that did it. She gets away and back to the forest and stays there trying to figure out what happened. It takes her a few days to figure out she was the one that did it. She looks at her hands and cant figure out how then she remembers the friut and realizes that she ate a Devil Fruit and it makes heat of some kind. She then decides to try her best to control this new power so she doesn't hurt anyone that's not a marine or Doctor. She started to train her body and mind once again for the next 2 years. A gut feeling? Meeting a kind girl with a talking cat! http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_the_truth%3F_Moon_meets_a_girl_dubbed_Monster!! Category:Character Subpages Category:Caring16